Best Picture......For You
by AcouGuitarQT
Summary: This is short, sweet, S+S, and something I thought of during the Grammy's. Like a loooooooong time ago. o well, all i ask is u enjoy! and R+R!!!


Best Picture.....For You.  
  
By: AcouGuitarQT (Caitlin)  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
*clapping clapping clapping*  
Sakura smiled a very bright, charming, sweet smile. One that could melt any mans' heart. As she aproached the center of the stage, a handsome man waring a tuxedo placed a light kiss on her cheek, which she returned with a hug.  
In the audiance Syaoran frowned, as he filled with jelousy. Watching every man hug and kiss Sakura as she walked up towards the stage. A beautiful woman placed her hand on Syaoran's hand, as he glanced to the empty seat next to him.  
The man, then handed Sakura a shiny gld statue of a man--an Oscar.  
Sakura had just recieved another Oscar for the lead roll in a 'Best Picture' film.  
*clapping clapping clapping*  
She smiled widely again. A whisle was heard from the balcony, folowed by another whisle. Sakura giggled quietly. Sakura had matured from the sweet young girl as all her friends knew her as, to a extrordinary beauitful woman. As she was about to begin her acceptance speech for her 5th 'Best Actress in a leading roll' award, the audiance roared with clapping, whisling(mainly from the guys), and cheering. They obviously loved Sakura's acting. But her charm, looks(espicially), smile, and body is what triggered the loud applause.   
Sakura smiled again, and looked around the audiance. Searching for her friends and family. Finally she found where they were sitting, which was where she had earlier been sitting. She smiled at them.   
'Tomoyo, still hasn't lost that old habit of filming me. I'm so happy Meilin, Eriol, Chirhru, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, and Terada-sensei could make. Dad, onii-san, Yukito.......Syaoran.' she again smiled at the frowning Syaoran. She looked worried for him. Then a wonderful idea popped into her mind.  
She smiled, and began speeking into the mike. "First and most of all I would like to thank my most dearest and closest friend...."*she smiled again, and paused for the cheering.*  
'Tomoyo....' Syaoran thought.  
"....and also the love of my life.....*again she paused*...Li Syaoran......"  
Syaoran was shocked. He knew Sakura loved him, they had been together since for as long as he could remember. But, he was always afraid she would fall inlove with a cast or crew member or another actor. 'Me????' he thought, still very shocked.   
Meilin took his hand and smiled sweetly at him.  
".....for being there for me since we were oh so very young. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough. I would also like to thank Tomoyo, for again being there for me through all the hard times. Chirhru, Yamazaki, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Terada-sensei....Thank you sooooo much, I love you all. Meilin, I am sorry, but I love you sooo much, thank you for helping me with everything, and relizing who I truely love. *she winked at meilin and Syaoran* Dad I love you sooooo much. Onii-san, Thank you for....errrr......everything you've done for me, protecting me from .....*she smiled*....that 'Gaki', *she said sarcastically* and raising me to be a very strong 'Kaijou' *she again said sarcastically*. Yukito-san, thank you for being there and listening to my problems, and always incouraing me to be the best I can be. I would also like to thank my passed Mother, Mother I hope your watching, and I love you dearly. I would now like to thank everyone who helped me with my acting, Mrs. Mikuki, everyone, I'm running out of my precious time in the spot-light, hehe, sooo thank you everyone who watches my movies, and I love you all!!! Ja Ne!!!!" She smiled and walked off stage.   
Again, the croud roared.  
And descretely, Syaoran let a small smile out, then felt relieved that he was syill Sakura's #1.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Soooo....how was I?" Sakura asked as she slipped back into her seat  
He whispered back. "Hmmm.....you were lovely, as usual." he smiled. And planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.  
"I really meant what I said." she whispered watching the nominees for 'Best Actor in a leading roll' "You beleived me, right?" she looked at him.  
Syaoran took her hand, and smiled. "Of, course, and you....are the love of my life as well."  
"A match made in heaven." she whispered back, as she sighed with relief.  
"Yes. A beautiful girl...." he started.  
"With a striking youg man. What a wonderful story." she smiled again.  
Syaoran just smiled as he returned his attention to the Oscars.  
After a while, Sakura handed him something. "Here, for you." she whispered. "I have to go announce 'Best Picture'. She got up and left.  
Syaoran looked at what she handed him. 'The Oscar???!?! But, this is her's, she deserves it.' he thought. When he looked up at her to thank her and return the gift, she had already left. 'Oh well. I will give it back later.' he then smiled as she appeared on the stage.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how was it? It was just something I thought of during the Grammy's. LOL. Short, I know. But I've decided to submit all these fics I wrote a long time ago. Well I hope u liked it, Ja!!!!  
With Love,  
AcouGuitarQT (Caitlin)  
  



End file.
